Dream and Reality
by Enviravace
Summary: A girl named Shiiko from another wold was told to be the death guardian of Vongola ! The one that was supposed to train her is the strongest guardian , Hibari Kyoya. What might happen to this two ? A/N: OC X Hibari
1. It All Begins

**Mitz's Notes : **

**Okay , I am posting this as OC x Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn so I edited some part of the story .**

**Seeing that it would be a wise choice to inform you that this story contains 18+ contents , I kindly wrote this at the beginning of this note .**

**In any cases , I do NOT own KHR . For if I did , Hibari would have been in love with me . /shot'd**

**So now , as I had mentioned earlier , this story contains adult contents . If you have forgotten that I had mentioned this , scroll up (if you need to) and read from the beginning again .**

**There are now 2 choices for you to choose :**

**1. Leave this note now as you do not want to read it .**

**2. Scrolls down and continue reading .**

**So I see you have chosen Choice 2 . Well , welcome to the world of KHR then .**

**I wouldn't want you to waste your time reading this piece of shitty advice of the note now , so moving on to the story ~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>It All Begins<span>**

I stared into the clear grey eyes of yours. It was perfect, without a single unmatched spot, they showed me how I looked in your eyes.

- Flash Back -

It was only 2 weeks ago when I had been teleported to this world known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I was sleeping on my bed peacefully, considering that it was already midnight, having the sweetest dream ever about my crush in school.

Then a sudden deep voice echoed in my mind, destroying the dream in the process, and said, "Hiroshima Shiiko , you have been chosen as the new Death guardian of the Vongola Family . You will soon be transferred to the school there, namely Namimori Middle. Please prepare your stuff as we'll be waiting for your arrival. "

I shot up from my bed, almost falling off the bed , and thought about the voice . It was deep, and sounded serious and it was too real for it to be a dream. Then again, anything and everything can happen in a dream. The voice though, despite its deepness, sounded as if a infant said it, was the weirdest thing of all.

"Vongola Family..." I muttered to myself as I lay back down. "Death guardian... I wonder what those are..."

I swear that I had never heard of anything such as those words in my whole life! Well, even if I did , I must have forgotten all about it . Being the sarcastic , and maybe a little sadistic self I am , I could not be and should not be bothered with dreams or words that do not concern me .

I looked over to my alarm clock which was beside my bed. 3am. I could not sleep for the whole night, thinking about the weird dream. The voice did mention that I will be transferred to the school called Namimori Middle there, so maybe my parents knew something. I thought as I slid out from under my blanket and down my bed, I strolled through the small corridor towards my parent's room. I opened the door a crack silently, noting that my parents were sleeping as I had thought.

The dream was just a dream, nothing would happen to me. Right? I was not sure about it, as far as I remembered, the voice was truthfully realistic. I tried to comfort myself that it was only a nightmare and told myself to not think about it as I walked back to my room, hoping to get a good sleep after that.

After 5 hours of peaceful sleep, I started to get ready for school. To my surprise and horror, my uniform was no longer there! What was in its place was a whole new set of uniform that I had never seen before. I grabbed the uniform and stormed out of my room to the living room, where my mother was, and asked what the uniform was for.

She looked at me blankly and then turned her gaze towards the uniform in my hands. She frowned, but soon regained her composure as she replied with a shrug. I did not believe her, her actions were too suspicious! She knew something about this, something bad, something horrible, something that I would end up regretting having asked.

I walked back up, planning to return to my room to search for my own uniform when my mother shouted, "Shiiko ! You don't need to go to school anymore! "

Yes, normally people would be really happy to hear that, but not me. I was afraid and scared deep down inside. Everything, EVERYTHING, seemed like the dream was coming true! I shivered as I felt my heart pounded faster from my nervousness. I might get kidnapped or something! Who knows?

Before I turned and walked back to my room, I swore I heard my mum muttering about something like "I'm sorry, my dear.." .

I closed my door and locked it. I double-checked my room to ensure everything was locked and all possible exits were safely made impossible. I looked around to see if there were anyone in my room before I laid down on my soft bed trying to get a short rest. Then it happened – My room slowly disappeared behind fog, and a whole new world slowly emerged. The world was similar to MY world, only that there were areas that seemed to be destroyed, wrecked as if a war had happened, and many forested areas seemed to have been burnt.

I took a step forward, hoping to get a better view of the brand new world. Not noticing that I was actually on clouds, I fell. I screamed, horrified, as I felt the glare of a death lord at me for the first time.

I shut my eyes tight as I realized that I was approaching the ground and prepared to face hell or heaven when I opened my eyes again. But instead, I felt something soft under me, something soft and warm, yet at the same time muscular.

I opened my eyes, relieved that neither hell nor heaven was before me. I looked down at the 'thing' that was under me. It had a pair of beautiful grey eyes, not very common in my world I would say, a pair of ears just like me. It looked human-like. Wait, it WAS a human!

I managed to get up despite having sprained my ankle, and I flinched slightly as I felt the pain. The human stood up, and it was clear now that the human was a male that was taller than me. I looked up at him, then at his clothes. Those clothes were familiar to me, like I have seen them before.

"Herbivore," He started rudely, revealing his deep and attracting voice. "Who are you?"

I simply stared at the male before me with unblinking eyes as I replied, "Hiroshima Shiiko."

I had to admit, he was not bad looking at all, in fact he was very good looking, in other words, HANDSOME and COOL, not that I would just say it out loud in front of him. I noticed that he had started to walk closer to me, so I took a defensive step back.

He pinned me to the wall behind me and took a better look at me before he said, "I see that you're the one that the infant was talking about. A herbivore that would drop from the sky and land on me. Tch, let see if you can be of any help like he had mentioned. Change to your uniform now and follow me to the committee office, or else I'll bite you to death."

I was startled, I did not understand a single thing that he was saying! What infant! What herbivore! What help! What uniform! What committee office! And he said he was going to BITE me to death! That was just rubbish!

"Mr. Carnivore" I said offensively, trying to piss him off. "Would you please speak in a human language that a 'herbivore' like me could understand?"

He glared at me dangerously, then pulled me into the building. At a closer look, I realized it was a school . Namimori Middle... So that's the name.. WAIT! WHAT? NAMIMORI MIDDLE!

I was processing my thoughts in my mind when I got thrown onto a long couch that 3 people could sit on. I let out a moan of pain as I felt a searing pain in my ankle.

Even though I had tried my best not to show weakness to a stranger, the male was fast to notice. He held my leg up by my thigh, and pardon me, I was wearing a skirt! I blushed as I tried to pull my skirt down to cover my panties. I really saw no reason in me lifting my leg up when I was injured at my ankle.

He did not let me go despite the struggles that I made. He only held my leg higher in order to put my foot on his lap. I looked at him with red-tinted cheeks, I had never been more humiliated than this before! I was red because of anger but at the same time, embarrassment . To add more to my humiliation, he rubbed his thumb hardly against my sprained ankle.

"Tch..." I muttered, hissing in pain. It hurts.

He glared at me and I glared back. He sighed and treated my ankle in a gentler way that surprised me. I never knew he could be gentle. Well, since I just know him, of course I would not know much of his personality.

An awkward silence surfaced as he treated my ankle, but the silence was broken by a baby who stood at the window edge. The infant was wearing a black suit and a black fedora hat. He had curly burns at the side of his hair and had a weird animal on his hat.

"Ciaossu, Hibari and Shiiko. Seems that you two are getting along well," He smirked . "Well, that's good to know I guess, since you two will be living under a roof, for now."

My mouth fell agape. Did that infant just say what he did? I am going to live with this, this, this rude male! Wait; that infant's voice ... where have I heard it before... yes... Yes! THAT DREAM! IT MUST HAVE BEEN THIS BABY THAT BROUGHT ME TO THIS WORLD! MAYBE HE KNOWS HOW I COULD GET BACK!

**~ End of Chapter 1 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again , time for the long speech . Well , it was planned one-shot at first but as I was writing , more ideas popped out in my mind and I have decided to extend it .<strong>

**Sorry if Hibari was OOC , but since I am the one writing it , don't complain ! -roar-**

**Tune in and hope you enjoyed it . Ciaociao ~**

* * *

><p>Next Chapter : Chapter 2 , Under the same roof<p> 


	2. Under the same roof

**A/N :**

**Once again , this is a story for OC X Hibari Kyoya (KHR) , but also consist of other pairings that should be kept a secret now or it wouldn't be fun .**

**Seeing that you are now reading this , it must mean that you have read Chapter 1 and therefore know that this story contains minor 18+ contents .**

**Well , welcome to the world of KHR again .**

**I wouldn't want you to waste your time reading this piece of shitty speech , so moving on to the story ~**

* * *

><p><em>What you have missed : <em>

_Hiroshima Shiiko have been chosed by a mysterious voice that, she suspected, belongs to Reborn to be the Death guardian of the Vongola Family in a dream. She thought it was JUST and ONLY a dream but seemingly , it was not. Shiiko were teleported to the world of KHR and have an encounter with a male student from Namimori Hight. He was treating her sprained ankle when Reborn appears and told her that she will be living with him. _

* * *

><p>It had only been 3 hours since I reached this world and I am already sick of it. The first reason is that I can get lost really easily, like now! Yes, I am lost, now. The second reason would be because that a weird baby, who called himself Reborn, 'demanded' me to live under the same roof with a male student, who is older than me by who knows how many years. The third reason is because I seriously did not get what the hell is going on and therefore ran out of the committee office, leaving the baby and the male student behind, and then got lost here. I had been wandering around for the past half an hour and have yet to find my way back to the school.<p>

I took my own sweet time, meaning I went window-shopping while I was trying to find my way back. Right then, I was enjoying the scent of the roses before me. I was in front of a cute flower stall, as you can guess. Through the dark window, I saw the reflection of a shadow behind me.

Before I was able to turn and run, the shadow grabbed me by my hands and handcuffed them together behind my back, causing the book I was holding to drop on the floor, and stopping any unnecessary movement from me. I once learnt self-defence when I was younger but the shadow was too strong for me to fight back.

So instead, I let the shadow take me. It pulled me out of the bookstore before turning into a small alley. It then turned me around causing me to be directly facing it, I mean, him .

It was the male from earlier, the one that I was told to live with. Well, it did not surprise me to see him here but it did surprised me to see him panting slightly and sweating. I stared blankly at him, hoping to get some words or actions out of him. Now that I remembered, I have not asked for his name yet, but there was no longer a need to ask .

"Hibari Kyoya..." He introduced himself. It seemed that he had figured out I was wondering about his name. Pretty sharp eyes he had.

"What do you want from me now?" I asked. Well, he pulled me into an alley, so what could be done?

_Oh no, is he going to rape me?_ I thought sarcastically. Does not seem like it though, not that I want it to seem like it anyway.

"The infant told me to bring you back... " He said before turning and started walking out of the alley, but before he exits, he stopped and continued his unfinished sentence, "...to my house."

I was about to followed him when he said he was going to bring me back to, which I thought is, the school. When he stopped and completed his sentence, I paused. Is he seriously bringing me back home with him? Do his parents know that? This is all just too weird. I wanted to ask him and so I did.

"Kyoy-" He glared at me, obviously displeased that I was calling him as if I knew him for ages.

So, I changed my way of calling him and continued my sentence, "-Hibari-san, are you seriously thinking about bringing me back to your house? Don't your parents mind? "

He looked slightly more relaxed when he heard me calling him Hibari-san, but soon tensed up again when I asked about his parents. He simply shrugged off the question with the answer of 'I stand alone, they are none of my concern.' I guessed that he had a not-so-good relationship with his family.

So, as told, I followed him back to his house. It was quite big and looked... err... Japanese-looking. Well, my first impression of a male's house would be messy and smelly, but his house was different. It was clean and smelled fragrant. I guessed that he was the type of guy that likes cleanliness.

He showed me a room at the corner of the hallway and handed me a bag of the things that I would be needing during my stay in this world. He told me the locations of the toilet, kitchen, living room and others.

He was about to walk off before he 'ordered' me, "Herbivore , don't you dare come into my room or I'll bite you to death. "

I nodded in return, it is not like I want to go there anyway. It seems that he love the phrase 'bite you to death' a lot. Since the last few hours, I had heard him say that for a few times in fact and he had been calling me herbivore! How rude!

As I thought about this, a sudden curiosity came up and I pulled him back before he left and asked, "You do know my name, right? If so, call me by my name, don't call me herbivore. I don't like it."

He glared at me, then glared at my hands that were grabbing his arms. I was practically hugging his arms, which made me felt quite ... embarrassed. I quickly let go of his arm awkwardly and looked back at him, demanding to hear my name. He sighed, mentally.

"...Shiiko." He started. "Done. Now stop bothering me, herbivore."

I smiled slightly when I heard him calling my name but it changed into a frown when he called me herbivore again. Seriously, why can't he just stick to calling me by my name instead of 'herbivore'? I sighed, softly.

I would like to say that for the next few hours in his house, everything was fine, but as the night comes, horror accompanied it . Being in a strange place that was a completely new place to me does not exactly make me feel safe. I could not sleep, at all. I was afraid that while I was asleep, something would happen. Even though I am really tired and wanted to sleep, I could not do that.

Figuring that it would be the best thing to do, I stood up and quietly found my way to Hibari's room. I creaked open the door, revealing a sleeping Hibari . I sat down beside him, poking him gently to make sure he was truthfully asleep. No response, good.

I was considering myself to be officially crazy when I slid myself smoothly under his blanket, lying beside him. Being so close to him, I could feel his warmth breath.

That caused me to blush a cute shade of pink as my heart started to pound faster. Every time he moved an inch, my heart skipped a beat. The nervousness had made me forgotten all about my worries and had successfully sent me to sleep easily.

* * *

><p>~ End of Chapter 2 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Once again , time for the long speech . Well , I know Shiiko is bold ! -grins- Why of course , she IS my OC after all , Kyuufufu ~ Maa , I wonder if she will get bitten to death the next chapter- *smacked by Shiiko* Itai ... Maa , ika ~<p>

Sorry if Hibari was OOC , but since I am the one writing it , don't complain ! -roar-

Tune in and hope you enjoyed it . Ciaociao ~

Next Chapter : Chapter 3 , Chained Together


	3. Chained together

**A/N :**

**Once again , this is a story for OC X Hibari Kyoya (KHR) , but also consist of other pairings that should be kept a secret now or it wouldn't be fun .**

**Seeing that you are now reading this , it must mean that you have read Chapter 1 and therefore know that this story contains minor 18+ contents .**

**Well , welcome to the world of KHR again .**

**I wouldn't want you to waste your time reading this piece of shitty speech , so moving on to the story ~**

* * *

><p><em>What you have missed : <em>

_Shiiko stayed in Hibari's house . Due to her being new to the place , she was unable to sleep and therefore came up with a bold solution . _

* * *

><p>Waking up to see a rather pissed-off male in front of you was not the exact thing I would call 'good'. But who could be blamed? Me, of course, since I was the one who sneaked into said male's bed.<p>

I looked up at the male in front of me. He was staring at me, correction, glaring at me. Well, I expected that. I kept my calm face and glared back at him, as innocently as I could.

" ... Herbivore, what are you doing here ... "He asked in a low tone.

"Sleeping, obviously," I replied, half-heartedly.

"In MY room?" He said. It was more of a sentence than a question.

"Apparently, yes." I stated.

He was about to ask another question before a child's laughter was heard in the room. We looked to the direction of the child's laughter.

"Ciaossu, you two sure get along fast." The child said. Reborn was his name, if you remembered.

"Tch." was all Hibari muttered.

"I don't think so, Reborn-san." I added to Hibari's tch.

"Well, training for you starts today, Shiiko." He ignored my sentence and continued his speech.

"Training?" I asked, not really bothered by his ignorance.

"Yes, training, with Hibari." He said.

I was kind of interested in a baby's training, but got depressed soon enough when I heard the name 'Hibari' again. Why do I always have to get stuck with him?

"You seem displeased." Reborn apparently knows how to read my mind, I noted, and jotted it down mentally.

"Apparently, I am." I gave him full marks for that.

"You don't have a choice in this. It's either you train with Hibari or..." He gave a dangerous aura.

That made me gulp. Then after contemplating carefully for a while, I agreed to train with the male I didn't really fancy.

"Training will start later in the afternoon, prepare yourself while you are at it. Training with Hibari isn't particularly easy, but then again, it's easier than mine." He smirked as he kicked open the window with his tiny leg and leaves the house by jumping out.

"...Herbivore. Get out of my room. Now."

Oh right, I was still in his room. How could I forget that?

"Fine, fine, Carnivore." I stated as I slowly get out of his blanket and walked out of the room lazily.

Once I reached outside of the room, I rubbed my eyes and looked around to find where my room is.

I changed out of my pyjamas when I reached my room, not forgetting to lock the door of course. I changed into some sporty clothes that were in the closet for some unknown reasons. I tied my long and wavy black hair up in a pony-tail and went out of my room.

Hibari was already standing outside my room, leaning against the wall, waiting for me with his shirt changed. He glared at me, clearly still displeased about this morning yet said nothing, and then brought me out to the so-called Vongola Base.

The Vongola Base was big, very spacious in fact. It was decorated with pictures of Reborn and a young male, which I suspected was the Vongola Tenth. Hibari lead me into the training room. I looked blankly around in the training room, wondering if there were any traps or so. It turns out that there were none.

The wall cracked opened smoothly with Reborn standing on its base surface wearing a white and sparkling suit. I guessed that Reborn must have some fetish or passion for cosplaying.

"Ciaossu again, the both of you. I see that you are well-prepared in your attire, Shiiko." He glanced at me and continued, "Now, let the training begin."

A long silver chain shot out of the wall, leaving a crack behind, and aimed towards me. Before I have a change to dodge its attack, it tied me up, unknowingly, with Hibari.

"...Tch. Baby, what do you think you are doing?" Hibari glared up at Reborn, demanding an answer for being tied up in the chain with me.

I looked at the baby questionably, expecting a respond. Reborn stated simply that it was only, but all about, a training for tolerance, which is what both Hibari and I lack of.

"The chain is made from Leon, the same material as the reborn-bullets. You won't be able to break it, so don't even dream about it." He glared at Hibari, "You will be stuck like this for 2 days and will have to stick together wherever you go. Unless you want to rip your body into pieces, of course. "

Demon. Demonic child. How evil can he be? 2 days, that's way too long! How are we supposed to eat, bathe, sleep or walk while being tied like this! He must be crazy!

I might as well as die here right now than to be stuck with a stupid, mean and rude skylark. You call this training? This is mad! This is hell! Life torture! I should have never agree to the training! How much more can I regret this?

The chain seemed to be able to sense my thoughts as it re-adjusted itself to tied around Hibari's and my wrist, acting as though it was a handcuff. I glanced up at Hibari, getting a view of his frustrated face. Amusing sight, I thought as I smirked. Maybe being chained with him was not that bad. It was rare to see him frustrated, but I got to see that now.

"Though I still wonder about what will be happening in the next 2 days, the thoughts of seeing Hibari's annoyed and frustrated face sure helps to calm me down. Amusing much, Hibari?" I thought silently in my mind as Hibari and I walked out of the training room, handcuffed together. Well, things are going to get amusing, right? Having life stuck with a skylark is ' fun' after all.

* * *

><p>~ End of Chapter 3 ~<p>

Yet again , time for the long speech .

Gyahaha , Shiiko and Hibari got CHAINED together for 2 WHOLE DAYS ! /shot'd

I wonder what will happen in that 2 days ~ -whistles-

Tune in and hope you enjoyed it . Ciaociao ~

Next Chapter : Chapter 4 , Chained Day 1


End file.
